


Powers Come at a Steep Price

by Dastiel4ever



Series: If K-Pop Music Videos were Real [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Subject 00-Kris, Subject 01-Suho, Subject 04-Baekhyun, Subject 10-Lay, Subject 12-Kyungsoo, Subject 21-Chen, Subject 61-Chanyeol, Subject 68-Tao, Subject 77-Luhan, Subject 94-Sehun, Subject 99-Xiumin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: What happens when an agency gets a hold of the members of EXO? How will the boys fare? This is based on the Lucky One music video.





	1. Subject description

Number 01 (Suho): Leader, whom is able to control the element of water, seems rather protective over rest of the subjects, will do best and be more suitable to the steamer.

 

Number 04 (Baekhyun): Fourth oldest, causes most issues after drugs are administered. Has the ability of light or the sun. Best suitable for all types of testing. Keep somewhat sedated when in other rooms. He does not seem to be able to control powers unless with his weapon that goes over his hand.

 

Number 10 (Lay): Is most easily controlled, power is useless until someone gets harmed. Although he can grow things like flowers in his hand, unsure of what else he can grow. Best suited for dark room testing, some drug testing. Might be suitable for psychological testing later on.

 

Number 12 (Kyungsoo): One of the more powerful members. Will fight against restraints and is able to rip them off when he can control his powers. Is suitable for all forms of testing, his powers are earth or strength. Seems to be a favorite among the rest of the subjects, third youngest, powers do not fit his body type but his mind is healthy and strong.

 

Number 21 (Chen): Can only withstand half doses of drugs. Will and can absorb electricity when frightened. Best suitable for dark room testing, can be subjected to drugs but only at small amounts. Could be subject for new kind of testing, some form of electricity testing.

 

Number 61 (Chanyeol): IMPORTANT NOTICE: DO NOT TEST NUMBER 61 AND NUMBER 04 IN SAME SESSION! Subject will light things and people on fire. Best suited for dark room, some drug testing and psychological testing.

 

Number 88 (Kai): Subject can only teleport seems to be most likely to escape, but is unable to do so because he is unwilling to leave his members. Best suited for a mix of drugs and dark room.

 

Number 94 (Sehun): Subject can control wind, best suited for confined white room, drug testing and dark room testing. Youngest subject protected by other subjects.

 

Number 99 (Xiumin): Subject can control ice and snow. Best suitable for steamer, drug testing and dark room testing. Does not do well with psychological testing.


	2. Explaining the Different Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a video package that Glenn and the other scientists show other facilities and organizations like them, visiting in order to understand and learn from this organization. This is a script of that video package with photos from the Lucky One music video.

Glenn: _wearing a large white coat in a white room on the screen_ Hello and welcome to MAMA. We hope you enjoy your stay here. We here at MAMA try and harness the powers of these gifted people. Subjects come in when they are young. Take Subject 00 and subject 01 they arrived at the facility when they were 15 and 14. _Glenn moves into a window that can see into the lab. Baekhyun, tied to one bed passed out, Kyungsoo strapped to another; fighting against the binds_ We do 5 tests around here. This is called drug testing, as you can see subject 12 is more lively then subject 04. This test is to see who has control over their powers; we give them certain drugs to facilitate a reaction.

 

 

Glenn: _moves onto a room with two glass pods, Xiumin and Suho both locked inside_ This is the steamer room. We trap the subjects into small glass pods and adjust the temperature of the steam; it makes them have to use their powers to not get burned or frozen. Subjects 01 and 99 both fit well with this kind of testing because of their abilities, we access each subject to make sure which is best suited for them.

 

Glenn: _gestures to the camera to show the monitors for the next test_ This is something called the dark room. There are no lights; the subjects are in complete darkness. And they are subjected to many things. Subject 88 here has the power of teleportation so we have two rooms one of the rooms walls are moving possibly crushing him. He must teleport to the other side to avoid this.

 

Glenn: This is the white room, we mainly use this to facilitate fights or battles but with some like subject 94 due to his power it is best to have him confined to a room where he can be monitored closely. Everything in this room is controlled to the temp, the sounds, everything.

 

Glenn: This next test is and can be rather difficult for most subjects to endure. Psychological testing is the most tough and hardest for our subjects to withstand. We have a member of our organization that can enter a person’s mind and make them see their worst fear. Subject 10 here, is watching the world, his precious flowers burn and die. Now this next test is to show you that you can change and develop new tests in order to get the results you need. Beware what you are about to see is the first time we are using this test so it is not successful but we figured you would get the point of it.


	3. Meet the Subjects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the subjects as they are led to meet the new subjects.

            “I think it is about time to introduce the current subjects with the past subjects as well as the new subjects.” The head scientist says.

            “Do you think it is wise to wake Subject Zero from cryo?”

            “I think it is about time we do.” The head scientist says. “Collect them and meet me in the white room.” The second scientist nods bowing to the head.

            “Yes, sir, right away.” The second scientist says rushing out of the room. He comes up to Subjects 01 (read as one) room, they had to separate subjects 01 and 99 because their powers went together and they escaped their room relatively easy. They had to make modifications to 99’s room so that the door could not and would not break when cold. The scientist types into the keypad 220591. The door opening to reveal subject 01 in the middle of the floor working on a puzzle of some sort. “Come with me.” Subject 01 did not even acknowledge the man, the scientist takes his baton off his belt using it to hit subject 01 on the hand slightly. Subject 01 looks up annoyed. “I said, come with me.” Subject 01 just rises to his feet giving the scientist a look. This did not bode well with the scientist as he hits subject 01 with the baton again. Subject 01 just follows after the scientist. “You may talk.”

            “Where are we going?” Subject 01 asks.

            “To Subjects 04 (read as four) room.” The scientist says. “You might need to help him walk we had to sedate him again.” Subject 01 grimaces “It was for his own safety and not to mention the safety of everyone here. Look away.” The scientist says stopping at 04 room, he types the password into the keypad 060592.

            “If you would just give him his weapon then you wouldn’t have to keep drugging him.” Subject 01 says. The door opens, Subject 01 brushing past the scientist into the room. Subject 04 is on the floor his head resting up against the bed. “Baek-” Subject stops mid-sentence “Four?”

            “Heyya, Suho.” Subject 04 slurs.

            “Come on.” Subject 01 says grabbing subject 04 by the waist lifting him up.

            “You know, you are very pretty. Have I ever told you that?” Subject 04 says. Subject 01 just chuckles nodding.

            “You have.” Subject 01 says following the scientist out into the hallway again. Subject 04 is resting up against Subject 01. The scientist stops at 10’s room, 01 and 04 looking away. The scientist punches in the password 071091. Subject 10 just exits the room without being asked or told. The scientist nods walking down the hallway again. He turns to the left to the only room in the hallway at the very end. “Why is there only one room?”

            “Because having other rooms just would make it more dangerous. Subjects 12 and 94 are the only ones that have their own hallways. Due to their powers.” Subject 01 looks to the right hallway noticing only one room, the scientist types in the password, unaware subject 10 is watching, 120193. The scientist moves 10 out of the way just in case 12 choose to attack. 12 comes out of the room looking at 04 then to 01.

            “What happened to him?” Subject 12 asks.  

            “I’m a little drugged.” Subject 04 says.

            “Follow me.” The scientist says “And don’t try anything.” 

            “Why are we not going to get 94 first?” Subject 12 asks.

            “Because he’s a right trouble maker he’ll be next to last.” The scientist says. The subjects continue to follow the scientist as he opens 21’s room, 210992, then quickly moving to 88’s room across the way from 21, 140194. The scientist opens 61’s, 271192. 61 lets a stream of fire leave the room almost catching the scientist on fire. 61 just lets out a laugh seeing the shocked and scared look on the scientist’s face. The other subjects knowing the scientist not going to do anything, 61 was his favorite. “Come on, you. Get out here.”

            “You should have seen your face!” Subject 61 says laughing. The scientist just nods and starts to move towards 94’s room. 61 is now holding 04 upright. The scientist stops at 94’s room typing in the password, 120494. 94 is waiting as he goes to tackle the scientist, the scientist moving out of the way. The scientist ducks as 94 swings his fist. “Sehun, don’t!” Subject 61 shouts to him. 94 goes to trip the scientist.

            “You know what?” The scientist says, pulling his baton out again. Subject 94 is pushed into Subject 10’s arms, as the scientist makes his way towards 99’s room.

            “Wait! Wait, please, please don’t hurt him!” Subject 94 yells. The scientist types in 99’s password, 260390, wasting no time grabbing 99 by the arm roughly. The scientist pushes 99 against the wall, putting the baton over his neck the rest of the subjects catching up. “Please, please stop!” the scientist pushes the baton closer to 99’s neck, 99 unable to breathe. 99 starts to swing his arms, putting his hands around the scientists’ wrists. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, okay. It won’t happen again. Just let him go!” Subject 99 is let go, subject 01 immediately at his side. 99 coughs holding his neck looking at 01.

            “What just happened?” Subject 99 asks.

            “I’m sorry, I am so sorry.” Subject 94 says sobbing.

            “It’s alright, Sehun. Relax.” Subject 01 says to him. 12 makes the group move again the scientist already halfway down the hallway. 12 sticks close by 94, grabbing his hand hoping this might help the younger man to stop crying. 88 and 10 are next to each other, 10 has his arm wrapped around 88’s waist. 61 puts 04 on his back carrying him the rest of the way. 21 has somehow found his way nestled in between 99 and 01.

            “Get in.” The scientist says. The subjects enter the room seeing 12 chairs instead of nine. The group looks at each other confused. “Get in order, 99, 01 leave a space between you. 61, 88 leave two spaces between you.” The scientist starts to strap the subjects into their chairs. Once he reaches 12, he knows he’s going to get met with some resistance. “Please do not resist today, 12.” 12 folds his arms so that his hands cannot be grabbed. “Fine, I’ll just wait for backup. Stay in your fucking seat.” The scientist says moving to strap in 21 getting met with a static electricity shock, he notices that 21 does not seem to realize. Given 21’s power it might be that his body is always producing at least some form of electricity. He is able to secure the restraints, 21’s being mainly made of plastic strappings. This is mainly due to the fact that plastic is not a conductor of electricity like most metals are.

            After securing 21’s restraints he moves to 61. 61 gives him that goofy grin of his. The scientist just smiles and starts to secure the titanium restraints. Titanium is for the most part fire resistant. And with how effective and strong 61 was at using his powers they had to make sure that he couldn’t break free. It had gotten to the point where 61 could control the temperature he was admitting. He was one of the subjects that have good control over their powers.

            The next two are relatively easy to restrain, 94 not putting up much of a fight. The last being, 99, whom always has cold hands; in fact most of his body was cold. This shocked him given 99’s bright and kind personality. The lab people had to come up with a restraint for 99 because most things in the world can freeze and be broken with ease. So they decided to go with PVC piping as they were somehow able to make it into a restraint. Just as the scientist is finished with securing 99’s restraint’s three other scientists come in with two of the new subjects.

            “Yeah I’m gonna need help with this one after your done.” The scientist says.

            “Oh come on Neal. You couldn’t…” One of the men says then noticing who the subject he was referring to. “Ah, okay. You got it.”

            “Unhand me right now!” Subject 77 grunts. If the chairs weren’t bolted to the floor he would have been able to move them with ease. The third scientist straps 68 in turning his attention to 77. 77 looks at him nodding sending the scientist backwards. “I said let go of me!” Neal grabs a sedative already measured out in case of an emergency. He sticks 77 in the arm injecting the sedative as the two men put the young man in the chair.

            “Geez, something tells me he’s going to be a tough one. Huh, Stephen?” Neal says.

            “He can be controlled as long as you threaten 68.” One of the bigger scientists says.

            “Good to know, Gregory.” Neal says. “Shall we?” Neal gestures to 12 who is still sitting in his chair, a smug look on his face.

            “Kyungsoo, just do what they tell you. Please.” Subject 94 says.

            “Where’s the fun in that?” Subject 12 says grinning. Neal comes over trying desperately to get 12’s arms unlocked. He always put on a brave face until he enters the lab. Then his whole act falls apart. To be honest, Neal found it quite enjoyable to see him struggle. Gregory punches 12 hard in the face, Stephen pushes 12 against the chair, making it easier for Neal to pull 12’s arms to the chair to restrain him. Neal then moves to the other arm, 12 pulling his arm away hard.

            “Dammit, 12.” Neal says. “Nothing is going to happen; we are just here to talk. Can’t talk unless you are secure. I don’t see why you have to be so difficult.”

            “I have a name!” Subject 12 says spitting in Neal’s face. Neal just wipes the spit off his face, grabbing 12’s arm pulling it hard against the chair, 12 yelling in pain. Neal grips 12’s chin hard.

            “Not here you don’t. Here you are just a number.” Neal says strapping 12 into the chair. It’s next to impossible to find binds that cannot be broken by 12 so they just landed on leather straps. Neal lets go of 12 following the scientists out the door.

            “Kyungsoo, how’s your arm?” Subject 10 asks.

            “I’m fine. It’s not broken, just bruised.” Subject 12 says.

            “Hey, what’s your name?” Subject 61 asks the person to the right of him.

            “Tao.” Subject 68 says.

            “And your friend?” Subject 61 asks.

            “Luhan.” Subject 68 says.

            “What are your powers?” Subject 88 asks.

            “Time. I can control time.” Subject 68 says.

            “I have telepathy.” Subject 77 says. Subject 99 hears the conversation coming from behind the glass, as he is trying desperately to rise up out of his chair. He sits down quickly as the head scientist comes in. Subject 01 struggles against his binds once he sees who they are carrying in.

            “Kris!” Subject 01 shouts. The head scientist helps the others strap subject 00 in. Subject 01 is still struggling noticing the head scientist making his way towards 94 and 99.

            “So I heard you were a bit of a fighter today, huh, 94?” The head scientist said. He then makes his way to 99. The head scientist tilts 99’s head up examining his neck. “Then Neal had to punish 99.” The head scientist tsks. “Are you okay, 99?”

            “I didn’t see what happened, I heard it, and so it kind of threw me off-guard when I was pushed against the wall.” Subject 99 explains.

            “I see, but you do know that you are the favorite? Or one of the favorites among the subjects? So when they misbehave harming you is a way for us to make sure they don’t do it again.” The head scientist says patting 99 on the head. “Meet your new friends. Subject 68 was picked up for robbing a bank in less than 3 minutes. He paused time and snuck into the back opening the vault. He stole over 1 million dollars.”

            “Is that so, Glenn?” Neal asks.

            “His best friend, Subject 77, hid him in his basement and flipped the police cars over so that they could flee. Didn’t get very far but they tried.”  Glenn, the head scientist says.

            “As far as Subject 00 is concerned he’s Subject 01 brother. Their mother dropped them off here when Subject 00 was 15 and Subject 01 was 14.” Glenn says. “Subject 00 can fly. We had to freeze him in order to stop his disease from spreading. He has been frozen for almost 6 years.”

            “Right, well before the day begins, you guys stay and talk. We’ll be back to collect you later on.” Neal says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Suho and Kris brothers because I just feel like that is what their relationship is, it's like a sibling relationship. Tao and Luhan will probably not be a couple just a best friend duo. Tao might just join with Suho, Chen and Xiumin or he might join Sehun/Kyungsoo or Kai/Lay. Let me know what you think should happen in the comments because I'm not really sure.


End file.
